Settling
by sarcasmqueen66
Summary: Doctor Jennifer Keller realises shes made a mistake, can she make amends and not settle for second best? Atlantis however has other plans for the unfortunate Doctor UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Settling**

Chapter 1

Jennifer Keller sighed audibly as she extinguished the flame on the candle; she had lit it for her romantic dinner. It was the third time this week alone that he had not bothered turning up for their date. She had lost count of the previous times, but was pretty sure the number wouldn't fit on her fingers. Jen smiled sadly at the uneaten and now several hours old dinner as she threw it away and cleaned up. Jen had persuaded the chefs from the mess hall to cook her a special meal for two and deliver it to her quarters. She had even gone as far as lighting a candle and getting hold of a bottle of wine

Then there was her outfit, stopping to look in her full length mirror as she passed it. She had donned her little black dress for the evening. It had a low cut V-neck at the front, went to just above her knee, with little cap sleeves and a tie at the back. It was sophisticated and elegant, especially when teamed with her hair partially up, with some down at her back, with silky waves adding to the look.

Sighing again as she looked into the mirror, she decided to go and have a little conversation with her 'date.'

Jen left her quarters and headed towards where she knew her 'date' would be, aware of every person she passed in the hallway staring at her as she strode towards her goal. Rounding a corner, Jen nearly crashed into Teyla and Colonel Sheppard, barely stopping herself before she did.

"Wow! Doc, you look amazing!" said Colonel Sheppard, ever the flirt.

Jen just rolled her eyes at this, choosing to not answer the Colonel's comment with words.

"Are you not supposed to be on a date this evening, Jennifer?" Teyla asked innocently, causing the Colonel's eyebrows to rise in interest.

Jennifer nodded, and sighed, "He didn't turn up again. I'm on my way to find him now."

"Again?" Teyla asked incredulously.

Jen just nodded and made to move away, but Teyla caught her arm first and whispered into Jen's ear. The colonel could be seen straining to hear what was being said, but was failing miserably. Teyla pulled away from Jennifer gave her arm a squeeze and led John away before he could ask any questions.

Jen continued her walk and had soon arrived at her destination.

Doctor Rodney McKay sat with his back to her, typing away on his keyboard and shouting orders at his staff. He did not see Jennifer Keller enter, but his staff did and made a hasty retreat knowing their boss had missed yet another date.

Rodney looked up from his work to see none of his staff in sight. Swearing loudly he threw himself off the chair into a standing position, muttering under his breath about incompetent people.

It was as he turned that he saw her; she looked beautiful, dressed in a stunning black dress. "Crap!" he groaned. As the realisation hit him—he had missed another one of their dates—he immediately began to tell her he was sorry but how vital his work was and that he was almost at a crucial breakthrough.

Jennifer heard none of it. She'd heard it all before of course, but she wasn't mad. Not this time.

She was disappointed. Not in him, but in herself. She'd made a mistake, one she was too terrified to admit to, and this wasn't like her. She wasn't a cruel, heartless person that would unwittingly lead someone on...but she had.

"Rodney," she said in her soft quiet voice. When he ignored her and continued speaking, she said it again only louder. It wasn't until she shouted "Rodney! Would you just listen to me?"

That he fell silent, a look of worry crossing his face. Jen took a step forward, taking a deep breath as she did, "Rodney, I'm so sorry, I really am I never meant to hurt you, but..."

"Jennifer stop, I know what you're going to say, but you don't have to I understand. I knew this too good to last. You deserve someone great, no, better than great. And I know now that, that person isn't me so go, just go." Deep down McKay knew he was didn't stand a chance with her, he knew her heart wasn't truly there. He still felt bad for forgetting about another of their dates, "But I _am_ sorry about tonight."

Tears filled Jens eyes; she walked forwards and pulled McKay into a hug where she whispered "thank-you," with all her heart.

She left Rodney's lab, still feeling guilty but she knew with Rodney she had been just settling, because what she really wanted was out of her reach. Teyla's words echoed through her mind: 'Be brave, don't settle.' Jen knew what she had to do, but the question was _could she_?

Finding an empty secluded balcony on a deserted section of Atlantis, she sat thinking over the previous few months and trying to figure a way to fix things. The first mistake she made was telling him she was interested in someone else. It wasn't a complete lie, she had gotten with McKay but realised that her heart was not in it. she cared for Rodney, just not in the same way as Ronon, who she cared for more than she dared admit. The feelings terrified her and now she had pushed him away. They barely spoke now, no longer trained together and never ate at the same table. Now Jen was lonely, more alone than she had ever felt and she couldn't get him out of her mind. But would he want her now, after she had hurt him like she did?

She needed to find out...now.

Glancing at her watch, she grimaced. Two in the morning—not a good time to visit someone. But if she didn't go now she never would.

She walked down Atlantis' silent corridors at a quick pace, knowing that she could lose her nerve at any time.

Finally she reached his door; she paused for a few seconds, butterflies fluttering away in her stomach. She reached forward though, activated his door chime and waited nervously for him to open the door.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity, before she decided he wasn't going to answer so she turned to leave. Then his door slid open and his gruff voice questioned behind her, "Jennifer?"

A/N: here's something new for you, hope you all enjoyed it let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Jen whirled around. In the doorway of his room stood Ronon, dressed in only his trousers and with confused look upon his face.

"Hi..." Jen started, but then faltered, unable to think of what to say next. "err... I was just...you know...just popping by to see...how you were doing," she managed to splutter out.

Ronon raises his eyebrows at this, clearly not believing her. "I'm fine," he answers anyway.

An awkward silence fills the hall. Ronon keeps his piercing green eyes focused on Jennifer who in turn glances awkwardly at her sparkly strappy shoe enclosed feet. She could feel her cheeks heating under his unwavering stare.

This was not going well.

"Oh well that's good then...err I'll be going then." Jen said turning away from the door. Already mentally berating herself for sounding so stupid, It was then that she heard it, a female voice. "Ronon! Tell whoever it is to go away. Surely it can wait till morning," the voice said in silky perfection.

Jen turned back to face Ronon, whose eyes no longer met hers. She stared at him and started walking backwards away from the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had company...I shouldn't have come. I'm so sorry!" Jen turned and fled down the corridor.

Ronon stood expressionless, not knowing what to do, when a hand reached across his stomach and pulled him back into his room. Ronon watched as the door shut with a sense of finality.

Jen managed to make it to the privacy of her quarters before she let the tears fall. It was her own fault, she knew. She had rejected him, and now she had lost him. If only she hadn't been so scared, so weak. That's what he told her during the quarantine. He had thought she was weak, and he'd been right. She had no-one but herself to blame. She had hurt Rodney and now pushed Ronon too far away. He was now so far gone that there was no hope for him coming back.

Jen didn't know what to do. She had tried to convince herself she didn't care for Ronon but had failed and now she was ready to admit it to him, but she had lost her chance. She needed to do something or she wouldn't be able to sleep. Jennifer wiped her eyes and left her quarters, purposely walking in the opposite direction of Ronon's quarters.

For a moment she considered visiting Teyla, but waking the young Athosian mother would be unfair at this time of night, as Torren had recently not been sleeping well. She abandoned that idea and began walking.

Jennifer walks briskly down corridor after corridor, paying attention to neither the direction, nor what lay in her path. That was how she ended up walking straight into the back of Major Evan Lorne.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Evan. I didn't see you there." She apologised immediately, cheek's flushing violently.

"Don't worry about Doc," he assured her before taking in her red rimmed eyes. "Jen, are you ok?" he asks her with an expression of concern.

Jen stares at him blankly for a moment, "Me? Oh yes of course I'm fine, just couldn't sleep is all. Thought a walk would help."

Lorne doesn't look convinced but nods and watches as she walks away.

Jen soon looses track of how long she's been walking, she had removed her heels a while ago due to her aching feet. She walks past a particularly large window and pauses to look out. It's then she realises just how far from the main section she's walked. Now absolutely shattered, she begins to search for a transporter. On her search Jen notices the decor of the corridors is different to that of the rest of Atlantis. Instead of the beautiful colours and decoration, it consists of dark and dull colours, and the area gives off an eerie silence.

Jen is just about to give up and use her com-link to ask someone in the control room to help her get back to the main city, when she spots a transporter.

Stepping inside, she reaches to touch the area on the map of her quarters, but stops before she does.

"Weird," she says to herself before looking round the transporter. The only thing different apart from the décor, is the map of the city. The map is not like that of any other transporter; it's a series of dots. After a moment of study, Jen sees that each dot seems to represents one of Atlantis' towers. So she presses the one closest to where she wants so to be, and thinks to herself that she should tell Rodney about it.

But as the door of the transporter shuts, all the hairs on Jennifer's neck stand on end. A voice in her head screams at her to get out. Jennifer reaches for the doors but everything goes dark and she feels herself fall into a black oblivion.

A/N: I know this is short but I didn't want to much to happen in one chapter! Hope you all like it, let me know, I love getting your reviews! Also a big thank-you to Renisanz for betaing!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ronon Dex was troubled. Jennifer had definitely been acting strangely when she had visited him last night. She had seemed as though she needed to tell him something, but what, he did not know. After entering the mess hall the following morning, Ronon piled up his tray and walked to the usual table he and his team haunted. Already sat there was John Sheppard, who looked up from his tray to offer a smile as a greeting to the Satedan.

John was about halfway through his food when he stopped eating and watched Ronon. Though normally a very avid eater, Ronon was using his fork to push his food round his plate while he seemed to constantly scan the morning crowds in the mess hall.

"Ok buddy what's up?" John asked leaning back in his chair.

Ronon paused for a moment and glared at John before he gave a sulky reply, "Nothing."

John rolled his eyes and leant forward on to the table, "It's got you off your food so in my world that's definitely something. Now, are you gonna tell me what it is or do I have to get Teyla to beat it out of you?"

Ronon just looked to John, his expression blank. After a while though Ronon put his fork down and leant on the table with both arms, "I've been an idiot."

***

Arriving in the infirmary Teyla was eager to learn how Jennifer had got on last night. But as she looked round the young doctor was nowhere in sight, at the other side of the infirmary she spotted Jennifer's head nurse Marie Ko. "Marie, have you seen Jennifer this morning? I was sure she was supposed to be here now," Teyla asked with a polite smile.

"No, I have not, and she was supposed to be in half an hour ago. This is very unlike her. But you know how she has been pushing herself lately; maybe she has just slept in."

Teyla gave Marie a dubious look, but Marie shrugged unable to keep the worried expression off her face. The last time Jennifer had been late to shift like this, she'd almost died.

"Has anyone gone to her quarters?" Teyla asks her worry increasing.

"Major Lorne went only a few minutes ago." Marie answered.

"I will go join him," Teyla announced before heading towards Jennifer's quarters.

***

Major Lorne cursed at himself as his hurried towards Jennifer's quarters. He knew when he'd seen her last night she wasn't ok, but he'd still let her walk away, thinking she needed time alone. Now though, he wished he had stopped his friend and talked to her. She hadn't turned up to her shift and that was definitely strange for his workaholic friend. Also there was the worry that there was something more serious going on, like last time when they had thought she had just slept in and instead she ended up nearly dying. It was this thought that haunted his brain as he reached her door. He couldn't take the thought of losing one of his best friends again.

When there was no answer at her door, worry increased tenfold and Evan began yelling through her door in a hope for her to hear him. Teyla arrived next to him breathing quickly from her run.

"Is she not answering?" Teyla asked.

Evan shook his head and reached up to activate his radio, asking McKay to come down and get them into her room.

When McKay arrives he forgoes the bad attitude, moving straight to the door and beginning the job of bypassing the door controls.

"Come on McKay. What is taking so long?" Snaps Lorne after about a minute, his patience being tested to the very limit.

***

"Ronon! What the hell where you thinking? You know, actually forget that cos I already know you weren't because otherwise you wouldn't have got yourself involved with that woman..." Sheppard snapped, earning himself a dangerous glare from Ronon.

"So you're telling me Keller just showed up at your door in the middle of the night?" Ronon nodded, feeling as confused as ever at the young doctor's actions.

"Well, she must of had a reason for dropping by," John mused out loud.

Silence continued between them for several minutes, both lost to their thoughts.

"Maybe you should go see her?" John suggested, Ronon looked at John's serious face, stood from the table and left the mess hall without a word. John shrugged and carried on eating.

Back outside Jennifer's room the tension was high. There had still been no sound from Jennifer's room and McKay hadn't got her door open though he had assured Teyla and Lorne he was almost there. No one noticed Ronon join them till he asked,

"What are you doing?"

They all turned to look at Ronon, and it's Lorne that speaks first, "Have you seen the Doc today?"

Ronon's face darkens, "She came by in early hours of the morning, but she didn't stay."

"Yeah, well, she bumped into me and she didn't seem ok. I asked but she insisted she was alright. Now I wish I had stopped her and made her talk to me...Nobody has seen her since and she didn't turn up for her shift this morning." Lorne said with a grim face.

Ronon says to no one in particular "we need to get in there now!" and moves McKay out of the way of the door controls, pulls out his gun and takes aim,

"NO! What do you think you are doing? Put the gun away you could kill someone and not to mention fry all these circuits and then lose all chance of getting into that room anytime soon." Cried McKay.

Teyla stepped to Ronon and placed a hand on his arm, until Ronon backed down and put the gun away, he then began to pace his way through his frustrations

"Ok! I got it!" yelled McKay. They all rushed to the door as it opened.

Lorne and Ronon were the first inside, closely followed by McKay and Teyla. They looked round, the meal that had meant to have been for Jen and Rodney still lay there, untouched. Her bed lay made and her uniform was set neatly next to it. There was no sign that she had been there all night.

Teyla reached for her radio and called for Colonel Sheppard and Woolsey to make their way to the Doctor's quarters.

Rodney however said "I'm going to go check to see if I can find her on Atlantis using the life signs detector."

***

The black that had consumed her thoughts and vision began to clear. Jennifer's eyes fluttered open and immediately felt hung-over, she checked herself over and found nothing broken and no other injuries. The last thing she could remember was being in the strange transport. As she looked round, though, she definitely wasn't still in Atlantis. Jennifer sat up and looked at the surrounding forest that she was laid in; all she could see were trees and undergrowth.

She sighed. Her luck had once again caught her out.

A/N: I am so sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter, RL and Uni exams took over for a while there. But I'm back and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! All comments are greatly welcomed and appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"She's not in the city!" announced McKay as he strode into the briefing, halting all other conversation.

"McKay, are you sure?" Sheppard asked now, worrying even more if she wasn't in the city then where was she and how did she get there?

"I'm sure. I checked twice," McKay assured the room.

Major Lorne, Teyla, Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Richard Woolsey were sitting in the briefing room discussing Jennifer's mysterious disappearance.

"How the hell did she manage to get off Atlantis then? Apart from the gate which I presume you..." John said until he was cut off by McKay, "Checked? Yes I did. No one has used the gate since yesterday morning."

Silence consumed the room, each member thinking over their own thoughts; it was clear that they were all thinking the same thing.

The possiblilty that Jennifer Keller wasn't coming back , that she was out there somewhere dead.

A fist slammed on the table and Ronon stood from his seat.

All eyes were on Ronon's back as he left the room

"I don't want to think about the negative aspect to all this, so I want a full scale search of the city done, using any and all available personnel. If we don't find her then we may have to expand our search." This last part Woolsey aimed at Sheppard who seemed to grasp where the man was aiming with this line of thought, the water, Sheppard understanding, nodded.

It was with those final words that the meeting ended, and the search began.

Jennifer sighed, she had been walking for a long time and it was starting to get dark. When she had awoken Jen had checked herself over before moving. With no signs of injury she took in her surroundings; a dense forest on all sides.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She questioned aloud as she looked at the darkening forest. It seemed that the darker it got the scarier the forest became. Jen tripped up for the fourth time and cursed her heels, and then cursed herself for not getting changed. As a result, she was in wandering around in a increasingly dark forest in an evening dress and heels with no supplies of any sort.

Even though her situation was looking even more worrisome by the minute Jen couldn't stop her thoughts returning to Ronon. How she wished he could be here with her, he'd know what to do and he'd keep her safe. Jen shook her head vigorously trying to clear the thoughts of Ronon away, she could survive without him. She had to. He had found someone else and didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Then there was Rodney. She had dragged him around and even though she deeply cared for him, she just cared for Ronon more. Jen did feel awful about Rodney because she hadn't intentionally strung him on. It was, Jen realized, her way of coping with her doubts about the way she felt for Ronon.

But who was this woman that Ronon was with? She had heard nothing on the Atlantis gossip line, and she normally heard from the nurses, who for some reason always seemed to get it first.

A sound to her left caught her attention.

She stared into the darkness, but she saw nothing there so she carried on walking. The forest was creepy so Jen just assumed that her mind was just playing tricks on her. A sharp crack echoed round the forest. Jen froze, not daring to move. A low growl came from behind her, slowly she turned, her heart racing and eyes wide with fear.

Stood facing her was a weird cross between a bear and a wolf. Grey in colour, it stood like a bear on two legs with the face of a wolf, green eyes glistening dangerously in the low light.

Jen wished now more than ever that she had a gun or at least a team of marines...or Ronon. As she stared at the creature in front of her all she could think was _this was it_. She was going to die.

Ronon growled as he walked with Major Lorne. He was agitated and this not knowing was driving him nuts. Major Lorne was steadily retracing his steps of the previous night in an effort to figure where Jen might have gone. They had just reached the spot where the two had crossed paths and Major Lorne was now leading them in the direction Jennifer had taken.

The farther they walked the more strange things became. Atlantis decoration changed drastically as Jennifer had seen.

"This is weird," muttered Lorne.

Ronon grunted in reply and Lorne raised his eyebrows at his companion and reached for his ear piece calling for Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay.

Both arrived quickly and where taken back as they rounded the corner and saw just how different things looked. No more bright colours, but dark ones.

"What the hell?" McKay muttered to no one in particular.

"What's with the change in decoration, because I'm not saying I hate but... well actually no I hate it," Sheppard commented.

"This is the way the Doc came, sir. It was straight line to here, but I thought I'd better get you and McKay to show this because I have never seen anything like this...it's creepy." Major Lorne said.

Ronon, being impatient, walked off, continuing his search for the lost Doc, the others following in sombre procession.

It wasn't long until McKay's voice broke the silence, "What? That makes no sense!"

The group turned to face McKay as he stared at the 'transporter' Jennifer had stepped into. Sheppard stepped forwards with a questioning look on his face. "What is it McKay?"

"This!" Rodney said abruptly shoving his arms towards the 'transporter' "This should not be here! None of Atlantis's maps show a transporter in this location. It technically shouldn't be here."

"But it is," Sheppard helpfully supplied.

"Yes, evidently." McKay scowled, pulling a small scanner out of his pocket.

"It's different," Ronon's voice echoed from inside the transporter.

"What do you mean it's different?" McKay asked as he pushed his way into the transporter to see for himself.

"What the hell?" McKay's said as he caught sight of what would usually be the map of Atlantis. Instead there was a series of dots.

"Is that a map of Atlantis?" John asked puzzled.

"It's the same shape, but it's just a series of dots...it makes no sense." McKay was silent for a moment.

"This is just a thought but that looks like a transporter. Wouldn't you if you had wandered all this way from the main part of the city and just wanted to get back just step in and automatically activate it? I mean it's possible that was exactly what the doc did..." Sheppard trailed off looking to McKay.

"It's possible so I'm gonna run some tests..." the rest of McKays words were lost as he began pulling the 'transporters' control pad out.

Ronon moved away from the transporter to let Rodney work, and John said, "Just don't activate it McKay. He then turned to Ronon and Lorne and said, "Let's check in with the other teams and see if anyone else has found anything."

It felt like a long walk back to the main section of the city. When they arrived back in control room the leaders of the teams were arriving to give news of their searches to Teyla

Teyla had stayed in the control room and aided Woolsey in coordinating the search teams, even though she would have preferred to go and help out, but Woolsey had asked for her help and she had given it.

It was not good; there had been no trace of Jennifer anywhere on Atlantis.

"Dammit," Sheppard muttered as he stood with the other team leaders, Evan Lorne, Teyla and Woolsey.

"Lets hope McKay finds something." Evan said calmly.

A/N: I think firstly I have to apologise for the very long delay on getting this chapter out; I have been so busy I just haven't had time to update. To anyone who thought I had forgotten about it, I haven't and I aim to update whenever I get chance to!

A big thank you to Renisanz for her wonderful betaing skills!!!

I hope you all enjoyed this and comments are greatly appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ronon wandered the halls of Atlantis unable to settle to anything, he couldn't believe that Jenifer was missing, even though she did have the worst luck possible. However, to disappear while on Atlantis was worrying and it just proved how little they understood of the Ancestors.

Needing to focus and think clearly, Ronon began to jog, while McKay was still trying to figure out the 'transporter.'

His thoughts drifted back to the moment that Jennifer appeared at his door, she had looked stunning in the little black dress she had been wearing. He had wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and never let go, but he wasn't given the chance because she had heard that woman's voice and ran. Ronon sped up his run; she had got the completely wrong idea. He glanced at the path ahead and stood waiting for him at the end of the hall was the woman that caused all this mess.

_Flashback to a month ago_

_Ronon sat in the mess hall watching Jennifer Keller chat and laugh with her friends, and McKay awkwardly flirting with her. Lost in his thoughts and watching the beautiful doctor, Ronon hadn't noticed the woman who had sat down at his otherwise empty table.  
_

_Her red hair flowed in gentle waves, framing her smirking face._

"_You know, sitting over here and brooding will not help you get her." Laura Cadman ever the one for avoiding tact started nibbling the food on her tray._

_Ronon turned to look at her and growled a low warning sound. It was this kind of action that made most of the population of Atlantis wary and even scared of him, but Laura Cadman just raised her eyebrows at him as if daring him to start. Ronon took the hint and went instead for glaring at her and gruffly asking, "What do you want?"_

_Laura feigned innocence, but after a few moments more of glaring from Ronon, Laura dropped the pretence._

"_OK ok, I get it. Patience is not a virtue you possess, but I can help you."_

_Ronon let out a short burst of laughter, "You can help me?"_

"_Yes you want her and I will help you get her, I am her best friend after all," Laura said with a sneaky smile._

_Ronon however did not look convinced in the slightest. "Aww come on, it will be fun, I will teach you all the ways of earth women and tell you the best way to get her," Laura promised._

_Ronon thought for a moment and then reluctantly agreed to the crazy marine's plans.  
_

_That was how he found__ he spent his free time__ for the next month__,__ when the both of them were available, there were midnight rendezvous in his quarters._

_Up until th__is__ point things had been going reasonably had explained some of the ways in dating for earth women. Dates for example could consist of dinner and a movie and that women like flowers and chocolate. This was all pretty obvious to Ronon and was pretty similar to Sateda, but the next step in Laura's planning really confused him_

_Laura told him__ they were to have a series of film nights to help him in understanding, the way earth wdating rules worked. Major Evan Lorne was also dragged along to offer the males opinion._

"_I still can't believe how interfering you are being Cadman... no wait yes I can!" Said Lorne as he walked with Laura to the first of their film nights with Ronon._

"_Jen is my best friend and I want her to be happy, plus the big guy didn't have a clue, till I stepped in." She announced with a grin._

_Lorne grimaced and said with a warning, "If you screw this up they might never get together."_

"_Oh don't be such a spoil sport; it's me it will all go fine." She said confidently._

_So Ronon sat and watched the films starting with _Romeo and Juliet_ along with Cadman and Lorne, 'that greatest love story,' as Laura had described it. What Ronon couldn't understand though was how it was the greatest love story when they killed themselves and the film ended in tragedy. When he had asked Laura about this she, for once, had no answer._

"_I think it's supposed to symbolize how powerful love can be," Evan Lorne said in a serious tone._

_Laura and Ronon both looked at him with raised eyebrows then turned to each other and burst out with laughter._

_When they had both calmed down they saw Lorne wasn't laughing. "Clearly you two don't understand the classics," he said in nonchalant tone._

_This once again, caused hysterics from Laura and Ronon._

"_I think I better choose the rest," Laura said in between giggles._

_So they sat and watched _The Sound of Music_, _Titanic_, _Dirty Dancing_, _Grease_, _Knocked Up_ and _Pride and Predjudice _as well as countless others__ over the period of many movie nights._

_By the end of the films Ronon was more confused than ever. On earth was it normal to hate each other first? Or get a girl pregnant to get her interest? Or was where you came from really that big of a deal?_

_Ronon voiced his concerns at the end of their final movie night. Laura had no answer for his questions and Lorne glared at her. _

"_What?" she said at Lorne's glare, "I thought they were good choices."_

"_Oh yes showing him the one were the guy gets a girl pregnant and manages to screw everything up, throughout the pregnancy...good choice!" said Lorne sarcastically_

_Lorne sighed and turned to Ronon, " I think what Laura was trying to show with these movies are that no matter what, if two people belong together, then they will find a way and fight hard to get there. Basically love conquers all."_

_Laura looked at Lorne and allowed her jaw to drop, "I had no idea you were so romantic," she said then creased into laughter._

_Ronon however still saw problems, "That doesn't work, what about, Titanic and Romeo and Juliet, they aren't together in the end of that."_

"_He's got a point there" Laura pointed out helpfully._

"_That's true but the point is there love was so strong it could stand the test of time." Lorne was aware how cliché all this sounded but there was no other way to put it._

"_But their dead," Ronon said, and Laura, who was still gasping for breath, managed to speak,_

"_But if they hadn't died their love would have lasted, right?" she looked to Lorne for confirmation. He was smiling now, "right!" he said._

_Ronon had pondered this, and could only think that earth love seemed a little strange, but he did feel better._

_That night when Jennifer had appeared at his door, Laura had been telling him what things Jennifer loved and a relaxing massage had been at the top of this list. When Ronon had looked blankly at Laura when she mentioned this one, Laura had sighed and told him to take off his shirt._

"_A good massage is supposed to feel wonderful and relaxing. Not too hard and not too soft.__Now sit down on the bed and I will demonstrate it for you, this is purely platonic remember, this is all for Jen.__" _

_She said winking at him before proceeding to__ kneel behind him and__ demonstrate on his shoulders._

_There was silence for a while. "You do realise," Laura said stopping massaging, "that if you hurt my best friend in any way I will kill and just because I'm helping you it doesn't mean you are at all exempt if you screw up!"  
_

_There was no chance for Ronon to reply because at that moment his door chimed._

"_Who the hell is that? An admirer gotten brave?" Laura whispered sharply._

_Ronon shrugged and went to open the door._

_Laura could not see or hear who was at the door so she gave it a few minutes before putting on her silkiest voice and calling him back into the room, giving the person at the door the message that he was busy. She'd be damned if she let anyone get in the way of Jennifer and Ronon's happiness._

_Ronon came back with an unreadable expression on his face, "It was Jen," was all he said._

"_Crap!" Said Cadman, she had been intended to drive off other woman from Ronon and now she had driven off the wrong woman._

_Now, Ronon had a big problem: the girl he wanted thought he had another woman._

***

_Death by being mauled by an overgrown wolf__**. T**__here could be worse ways to go, mused Jennifer_. Probably quicker and less painful than being fed upon by a Wraith, but still, why did she have to die now?

With her probable last moments of life she thought back to the events that brought her here. Ronon stood shirtless at his door, his perfectly sculpted body, inviting her in, to touch it, kiss it... then that woman, her voice, sounded so familiar.

The creature bent low into a crouch and Jennifer began backing up away from it. The creature tensed in preparation for its leap, a low guttural growl formed and its golden eyes glistened in an almost mocking way.

A loud roar erupted from its mouth and with all its large white teeth bared it sprang forward in a perfect, seamless movement, heading directly for Jennifer.

She screamed and curled her arms over her head awaiting the impact that never came. Instead the creature let out its own screech followed by a thud that echoed around the trees.

After a moment of silence Jen peeked from behind her shaking arms.

The creature lay unmoving on the forest floor, wedged in its back was a large axe type implement. Stood between her and the now dead creature was a man who looked to be in his early thirties. He has straggly, curly hair that seems to lay how it wants and he is well built 'much like a wrestler,' thinks Jennifer.

He looks at Jennifer with a small smile. "Are you ok? The Deimos are very dangerous. You are very lucky I was here," he said, speaking in low serious tones.

"Yeah! Yeah I think so," Jen mumbled her eyes still wide and adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Come, we should head back to the village. It is not safe alone in the forest," he said as he reached his long arms to help her walk, as she was still visibly shaking.

"The village is not far. My name is Wyatt. You don't look like you're from around here. How did you end up alone in the forest, dressed so oddly?" he asked as they walked.

Jen looked down once again at what she was wearing, and smiled sadly, "It's a long story, but you're right. I'm not from around here and to be honest I don't even know where 'here' is."

Wyatt frowned. "Then perhaps you should speak to the Elders for they will be able to explain that to you."

"I'm Jennifer by the way. Jennifer Keller." Her only answer to this was a nod and the rest of walk continued in silence.

Though Jennifer had just met this man and he had also just saved her life, she couldn't help the tingling feeling that crawling up the back of her neck. It was her luck after all to land in bad situations.

After arriving at the village she was ushered by Wyatt into a stone building that looked just like all the other stone buildings surrounding it.

"Is this where the elders are?" Jennifer asked cautiously. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed it was a small living room with a few chairs scattered, and it didn't look like the meeting place of village elders.

Wyatt however did not answer, instead he roughly grabbed her arms and shoved her quickly in to another one of the rooms in the house.

Chains where attached to the far wall in the small stone room, but the room was otherwise empty and there was a cold chill that sent shivers down the young doctor's spine.

She started struggling, desperately trying to escape Wyatt's clutches, but he was too strong and Jen found herself chained to the wall by her wrists.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

Wyatt sneered at her but said nothing, and left the room locking the door behind him.

"Great" Jennifer sighed. Once her again her situation had gone from bad to worse.

With nothing else to do, she let her mind wander, why had that voice sounded so familiar? It had sounded like that silly voice Laura sometimes used when she was messing around. But it couldn't be... could it?

A low burning sensation filled the pit of Jennifer's stomach, her best friend the one she trusted more than anyone, the only person she had discussed her feelings for Ronon with.

A flash of anger crossed Jen, the one who had convinced her to go out with Rodney!

'_TRAITER!'_ She screamed in her mind, followed by a string of profanities.

A/N: A big thanks to my wonderful beta renisansz!

It has been too long sinceI have done a chapter, but real life has been crazy. I hope you like this chapter I made it extra long for you! I will be going away next weekend for three weeks so I will try and get another chapter in before I go!

Please let me know what you think, ALL comment are very much appreciated!!!!

Sarcasmqueen66


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It has been a very long time since the last update, so I have no idea whether anyone is still interested in reading this. Here it is anyway. It is not beta'd as I have been out of this so long I no longer had one and I didn't really want to delay longer in getting this up. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

It had been only twenty four hours since Doctor Jennifer Keller had been reported missing. Sitting in his Richard Woolsey couldn't believe the amount of problems that he had dealt with since taking the job as commander and chief of Atlantis. Briefly wondering about the effects these sorts of stress levels could do to his health, Woolsey sighed and looked from his office towards the stargate. Sometimes he wondered why he had accepted any of this. Being the leader of this expedition had such a weight on his shoulders that it was a wonder he could still walk. Glancing at the clock, he rose from his desk leaving any remaining paper work unfinished. He headed to the briefing room knowing that he was more likely to face bad news than good.

Jennifer Keller was cold. The room she was in had no windows, it was draughty and there was certainly no source of heat. At first there was a small candle, but that had burnt out long ago. Time meant nothing. Jennifer presumed hours had gone by, but it could have been minutes, she wasn't entirely sure. Squinting through the darkness Jennifer couldn't make out anything. Her arms ached from where they chained above her head. The heavier her arms got the deeper the shackles cut into her wrists. Shivers were cascading through her entire body, and the more she tried to stop the worse the shivers became.

Jen turned her to the events leading up to her current circumstances. The Romance department had a never been a smooth one Jennifer, it was just one disaster after another, and now she had one more to add to the list. Why had she not got involved with someone she knew wasn't the one for her. Jen felt rotten she had been unbelievably cruel, leading McKay on when she knew she didn't care for him. Had she followed her heart in the first place she might have been happier, she could have had the one she really wanted. Tears formed in her eyes. The moment she had finally built up the courage to go and see Ronon, then hearing that womans voice, it had shattered her. Jen knew now she had no chance. Laura Cadman. A friend. Jen felt betrayed, thinking back to a conversation they had shared, she couldn't help the tears spilling from her eyes.

_Sliding her tray next Jen's in an almost empty mess hall, Laura Cadman could see her friend was miserable. _

'_So talk to me. What's the matter? You have been miserable for weeks.' Laura demanded._

_Jen gave a small smile, 'It's nothing.'_

_Raising her eyebrows, Cadman put down her fork. 'Fine. You asked for this. Your dating Rodney because…well I'm not exactly sure why, but you daren't tell Ronon how you feel, and he's the one you're really interested in. So for some ridiculous reason you seem to be settling with McKay. You're not happy and it's obvious.'_

_Jen looked down at her plate for a moment before looking back at her friend. _

'_This is nothing to do with you Laura. McKay asked me on a date. I went and had fun. I will do it again if I want too.' Jen sighed; her friend was very good at interfering too far in other people's problems._

'_Fine. I'm only trying to help.' Said Laura with a shrug ' I will say no more about it.'_

Looking back at this conversation Jen realised that Laura had been testing her. Jen had made no comment or statement that indicated she liked Ronon and had instead pushed Laura to believe she did care about Rodney. She could not believe how complicated this had become. Now Laura had the man that Jennifer had wanted all along. Jen was too late. It was over. Providing she survived her current predicament Jen was through with all this love life rubbish. She was on Atlantis to do a job and that's what she would do. Her determination was resolved but first she had to get back to Atlantis; alive.

'Colonel it's been twenty four hours. What do you know?' Woolsey asked once everybody was settled in the briefing room. The mood was grim; Sheppard and his team sat in silence without any of their usual banter. Shoulders were hunched and dark circles coloured the skin underneath under their eyes. Doctor Jennifer Keller was an important member of the Atlantis expedition, her role meant she knew every person in the city and they in return knew her.

Sheppard looked to Woolsey, no remnants of his normal cheeky and confident personality remained. What did remain was the resolute frown of someone who was at a complete loss.

'The city's been searched. After the initial search we did a second full scale one. She's not here. The life signs detector hasn't picked her up and there appears to be no body to be found.'

Woolsey leant on the table and sat down taking this information in, he almost didn't want to ask. 'What about outside of Atlantis? The err…water?'

'Major Lorne is leading the Jumper search now. But if she did fall into the water then the chances of finding her alive or even her body are seriously limited, when you consider the amount of water that covers this planet.' The colonel answered knowing he saying the one thing nobody in the room wanted to hear.

McKay looked up and began staring incredulously at his team mate.

'Are you really saying you think she's dead? It's been what twenty four hours and you've admitted defeat?'

'No McKay, but we know the stargate hasn't been used. All the jumpers are accounted for and she's not in the city. The water is the only place left.'

'You seem to have forgotten that transporter we found. That is like no other transporter we have ever seen. We have no idea what it does and could very well account for where she is.'

'We don't know that McKay, it's a transporter her life sign should still be visible, if that is the case.' Sheppard answered agitation starting to show in his voice.

Uncharacteristically for McKay he was in no mood to argue with the leader of his team. Shutting the lid of his laptop he stood from his seat while announcing,

'If anyone wants me I'll be at the transporter.'

With that he left the room.

The room was left in an awkward silence for a few moments. Teyla was the one who chose to break it.

'John, why do you insist that this transporter had nothing to do with her disappearance? You know as well as we all do that it very well could be a new technology that we have not yet come across. We need McKay to study it further before we discount it.'

'I know Teyla but he has spent more than twenty hours on it and he still knows nothing. I'm being realistic here. I want to find Keller as much as anybody but we need to be prepared. We have lost far too many people recently.' Sheppard finished speaking leaving the room fall back into an uneasy silence.

All those still gathered round the table allowed their minds to wander back to how just last month they had lost an entire team because of the wraith. When the team had disappeared hopes had been high of a rescue and intelligence had suggested they were still alive. However, the rescue mission had been too late and all those involved hadn't managed to get the images of their friends and colleagues bodies out of there minds. John Sheppard had taken the loss more personally than ever before, he had been convinced they could be saved and being wrong this time left him with a morose outlook of life on Atlantis for the time being. The disappearance of a friend like Jennifer was a stark reminder of the dangers of Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy. It was on this note that the briefing was ended and the team left in silence heading their separate ways.

Ronon who had remained silent through the briefing felt useless; McKay was the only hope for her to be found alive, and there was nothing Ronon could do to help. Ronon knew he had to be patient and that was something he was most certainly not. After roaming the halls of Atlantis following the briefing, he subconsciously headed to where McKay was working at the transporter. Upon arrival McKay was deeply engrossed in a tablet reading something one of his assistants had found.

'McKay, have you found anything?' Ronon grunted, his approach gone unnoticed.

Mckay in answer held up his indicating to Ronon to wait.

Minutes passed and just as Ronon's patience was beginning to wear thin McKay looked from the tablet his face unreadable.

'This is a transporter but not the kind where used too!' he exclaimed.

Before McKay would say more he summoned Sheppard, Teyla and Woolsey to the transporter.

Once gathered McKay explained his findings.

'This is an Ancient experiment. They were trying to create transporters that went further than the city ones. They wanted to be able to transport small packages and small numbers of people to other planets easily without using the stargate, keeping it away from the wraith. It was never finished and the tests weren't very successful. I need more time to fully understand this, but there is a chance Jennifer's alive out there somewhere. The chance isn't high but it's still there.' McKay finished feeling rather proud of his findings. The others however looked more concerned.

What do you mean they weren't successful?' Teyla asked carefully.

McKay hesitated 'Well…errr….'

Ronon growled impatiently at his bumbling's 'McKay!'

McKay blanched, 'Well there was only one test on a Lantean and they didn't survive. But they never got round to fully understanding the reasons why. What with the battle with the wraith, they abandoned the research. Which was pretty silly to me as this could have really helped them.'

'So if she went through here she's most likely dead? Or seriously injured on another planet?' questioned John.

'Well it's possible. I need more time to work through the systems. Before you say anything yes I know speed is of the essence so shut up and leave me alone to work.' McKay answered, ending the conversation he went back to work, leaving the others to play yet another waiting game.

Jen was drifting in and out of sleep when the door to cell opened. The man she had come to know as Wyatt entered the room. Light spilled into the room causing Jen to blink rapidly at the brightness. Wyatt came over and unchained her and before allowing Jen to stand dragged her from the room.

Jen was pulled out of the building and into the centre of what was a very empty village centre. She was then dragged into another building. This one had only one room. A large table that wrapped around three sides of the room, but all the chairs apart from three were empty. Two men and a woman occupied the filled seats. They were middle aged and looked worn, their clothes plain in colour and tatty.

They looked at Jennifer with content. The woman spoke disgust filling in her voice.

'Why have you poisoned us?'


	7. Chapter 7

'Poisoned? I…I…didn't! I'm not from here. I don't even know where I am. I couldn't have poisoned anybody and I wouldn't.' Jennifer replied shakily.

Her mind was whirling how could they think she poisoned them?

The woman only seemed more angered by Jennifer's answer.

'Do not deny it. In two days almost our entire village has fallen ill. You have clearly stayed close to watch your handiwork, and so you can report back to Chief Topar.' The younger of the men said, his disgust just as evident as the others.

Jen shook her head, wishing she was wearing her Atlantis uniform which may of made her story more believable. Instead of standing in a hut in a cocktail dress, with only high heels for shoes.

'I don't know who Chief Topar is. I told you, I don't know where I am. You have to believe me. I didn't poison anybody.' She pleaded desperately.

'People are dying and you show no remorse.' The third man spat. He was grey and much older than the others and as he turned to them, his air of authority over them was impossible to miss.

'Our people are dying and…this woman… is the one who caused it. She does not care and must be dealt with swiftly. She is Hanare's greatest enemy along with Topar. Let us show him how we deal with his attacks. We must take her to the river.'

A steely glance at Jennifer during his last comment left her with no doubt: at the river she would ultimately face her death.

The woman nodded her agreement, but the other man wasn't so quick to agree.

'If she is the one that did this then she can fix it. She should be forced to save our people.' The younger man stated calmly.

'No, I will not tolerate her any longer! She must die and now. She will never undo her heinous crime.'

The younger man backed down but he still looked unsure.

'You can't do this! I didn't do it' cried Jennifer. Panic was rising quickly; she had to stop them, to convince them she didn't do it. It was too late she was being dragged outside again. In desperation she tried again.

'I can help your people if you let me. I'm a doctor. I didn't do this but I want to help it's what I do.' By the time she finished speaking tears were flowing freely down her face, she was out of the building and was being dragged quickly down to the river.

There was no escape, she knew there wasn't: Wyatt's grip was too tight and even if by some miracle she managed to escape she would no doubt be eaten by one of those big animals, that she had faced just hours before.

All too quickly the river came into view. It wasn't a particularly big river, but still big enough to kill her. The three leaders had followed behind. The time had arrived for Jen to face her death. She allowed a fleeting thought to her friends and patients she had left behind, prayed Rodney forgave her for the way she treated him and wished Ronon and Laura happiness.

The three leaders stood in a line to the side of the edge of the river. The elder man stepped forward to speak.

'You are from the village of Lantar, ruled under Chief Topar. You came here to Hanare and poisoned our people, now they are dying. For this, your punishment is death. Your body shall float with the lost souls of Hanare, to be held in an eternal hell by those you killed. They shall exact out their revenge in death.'

Jen looked down at the river. The fall wasn't too big, maybe eight foot, but it was thelarge jagged rocks that stuck out from this section of the river that really scared her. She was propelled to make one final plea.

'Please don't do this. I don't know who Topar is. I am a Doctor. I help sick people get better. I come from Atlantis.'

The Elderly man had already started speaking over her and hadn't heard her last sentence; however, the woman and younger man however had.

The woman stepped forward and gazed carefully at Jennifer.

'You are from Atlantis: the city of the Ancestors?' she asked in disbelief.

'Yes I am. I used a transporter and somehow ended here.'

'Lies! We cannot believe her.' The elderly man said.

'Father, what if she speaks the truth, and she is one of those from the city. We have heard of these new people from our traders, some even trade with them.' the younger man said.

'Your father's right. We have no proof.' The woman said.

'Wait, one of the traders is here. He comes to trade and stays with a family he knows well. He is ill also. He is Athosian. They claim to know the people of Atlantis well. We should ask him to see if he knows her. If he can back up her story we will know it was not her that brought this poison.'

The younger male looked confident about his plan. He looked to his father for his agreement and after a few moments of hesitation received it.

'Very well. However, if she's not who she says she is she will still be sentenced to death. Our people need to see that we are acting during this crisis.

Jennifer was relieved for the moment , she just hoped the Athosian was one she had met and that they were still well enough to confirm her identity.

Jen was led back into the village, more gently this time but a tight grip remained on her arm.

The younger man walked up ahead. Jen watched him go over to a hut and knock on the door, where he was invited in by a girl in her late teens. The rest of the group filed into the small hut which had only three small rooms. A middle aged man Jen learned to be the girl's father, lay ill in the main room. The Athosian however was in the bedroom at the back of the hut. The room was small and with everyone in, it was cramped. Jen could not help but let out a sigh of relief when she saw the figure that lay sleeping in the bed. If a bed was what you could call it. It was more like a wooden cot, with a few blankets for comfort. Jen couldn't stop herself from stepping forward.

'Edwyn.' She said as moved towards him only to be yanked violently back by her capture: Wyatt. Gasping in pain she clutched her shoulder which had been wrenched painfully. She turned to the village leaders,

'I know him. I was with him when his father died. He knows me. He can tell you who I am.' Jen said desperately.

The younger man stepped towards Edwyn to wake him. It was clear to all that he was very ill, his face lacked colour and his eyes were sunken. The man laid a hand on Edwyn's shoulder and shook him gently. The young Athosian did not take much waking, but he was shocked to see so many in the small room. Blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes the Athosian sat up slowly and with difficulty, he was clearly very weak, and took in the figures in the room. His eyes focused on Jennifer and she gave a small smile.

'Doctor Keller? What are you doing here? Is Teyla here?' he asked his voice portraying his ill state even more.

Jennifer gave the leaders a pointed look, before moving slowly towards Edwyn. This time her arm wasn't pulled back and she was allowed to move closer, but a loose grip remained clutching it.

'I'm not sure how I got here. I'm alone. Teyla's not here. I need you to tell them I am from Atlantis they think I have made the village ill. You know I would never do that.' Jen told Edwyn calmly.

Edwyn looked to the three leaders and stared at them in surprise.

'You blamed Doctor Keller for the illness? I can tell you she could not be responsible. She is a healer. The best healer that lives in Atlantis. You should be begging for her help not blaming her.'

Silence filled the room as the leaders contemplated this.

'We have no reason to doubt Edwyn. He is a good friend to us, as was his father.' The younger man said to his father.

The elder man stepped forward and thanked Edwyn for his time and his help. Turning to Jen he said wariness still filling his voice,

'Come with us to the council chamber. We have much to discuss.'

No more was allowed to be said. Jen watched as the leaders filed out of the room.

Looking to Edwyn before she left, she promised that she would come back and see him very soon, and then she followed the others out and to the council chamber.

The council chamber was the same room from which Jen had been so quickly sentenced to death earlier. Jen still couldn't quite believe how close she had come to being killed, and how quickly it had all changed. Once again the young doctor found herself facing the three leaders of this village. The elder of the men began speaking,

'Perhaps before we begin we should share our names. I am Odic. I am the council leader of the village of Hanare. This is my wife Heila and my son Alden. They are among those who are part of the council. The rest of the council are ill, as is nearly everybody in the village. People have already begun dying. We are some of only a few who have not yet fallen ill but we believe it is only a matter of time. You must understand our situation is dire. We believe that Lantar is to blame. Lantar is a village that's quite far away, but there is a strong hatred between us. We have spent the last ten years with a tenuous truce, but this poison will be their final move against us and we cannot do anything to enact revenge for soon there will be no one left and they will have won.'

Jen could see the desperation. These people could see their entire village falling, she couldn't let that happen she had to help.

'I am Doctor Jennifer Keller. I am as Edwyn said a healer from Atlantis and I am going to help you.'

Doctor Rodney McKay was not happy. Not one bit. His staff had moved to what they perceived was a safe distance from their boss, in the hopes to avoid being the next to have their head bitten off. Rodney had no idea how many hours he had been working. Progress was slow and he wasn't getting the answers he wanted. So far he had learnt that the transporter could send people to other planets. Yet it was not a safe method of travel, the only person to be sent through was found dead at the other side. McKay had sent Zelenka off to look up how the test subject had died, while he continued looking at the machine itself, and the rest of his team sifted through the reports written about this transporter.

It didn't help Rodney that a rather large Satedan had taken up a post against a nearby wall, and was watching McKay's every move. Normally McKay didn't mind people marvelling at him as he worked, in fact he might even say he loved it. But Ronon was a distraction he could do without. Rodney wasn't stupid, he knew the cave man wanted Jennifer, and the fact that she was missing was making more territorial than normal. Rodney couldn't help but feel that the Satedan would do anything to get the scientist out of his, romantically speaking of course, so he could have her. Rodney decided that he had to speak to Ronon, sooner rather than later. Whether this was done in an effort for self-preservation or just to be kind is not known, perhaps a bit of both?

Putting down what he was working on Rodney turned to Ronon,

'I think you should know me and Jennifer, we broke up, the night she disappeared in fact. Which in some crime thriller would probably paint me as the most likely suspect in having anything to do with her death…err which clearly I didn't.'

Rodney trailed off realising this was probably not the right line of discussion to go down, especially with a hot headed, large and scary Satedan. Rodney took a breath and tried again.

'erm…well what I'm trying to say is well when we…if we find her…she's available and I won't be in your way…' this time when he trailed off, he turned quickly back to his work, trying to rise the colour that had rose in his cheeks.

Ronon stared at him unsure what to say, and opted for an unusual for him but simple.

'Thank you.'

Both men were clearly uncomfortable with this moment. Ronon decided to go get some food and Rodney threw himself more vigorously into his work.

A/N: Thank you for reading it is always appreciated. Once again not beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes that I missed myself. Your comments are always greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay for this next chapter, but here it is. I would like to give a very big thank you to anomalymona for beta reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I love hearing what you think so don't forget to review!

Chapter 8

'Do you really think you could help us?' the woman Jen now knew to be called Heila asked.

'Yes. I'm going to need to examine people and get some equipment but, yes I will do everything I possibly can to help. There is a problem though. I do not have anything with me so I can't get back to Atlantis. Is there someone we could send to the Athosians so Atlantis can be contacted?'

Before any conversation about it could begin Alden stood from his seat.

'I will go immediately.'

'Thank you.' Jen responded as she unclasped a small leather necklace, with a beautiful blue stone pendant, from her neck.

'I have worn this every day since I received it from Ronon, so they will know it is from me. Make sure you tell them to hurry and to bring my kit and I will have list of equipment ready for them when they arrive.'

Alden left right away and once he had Jen turned to Odic.

'I need to examine those who are ill. The less time we waste the better.'

Looking down at her dress she grimaced thinking why she had she ever thought it was a bright idea to wear this ridiculous outfit.

Sighing at her folly she requested, 'Could I also borrow some clothes please?'

Rodney called Woolsey and the rest of SGA-1 into the briefing room. It appeared he finally had some information to pass on. Once everybody was assembled Rodney stood at the front alongside a screen showing a map of the Pegasus system.

'Okay here's the thing…' Rodney blurted in his typical fashion.

'We can't risk using the transporter because the Ancients designed it with some serious flaws. When they first tested it they used a person, not an object which was ludicrous. At this time the war with the wraith was getting seriously bad and they were losing. So, once a fatality was reported they shut it down and abandoned it. What they missed however was the report their doctors made on the test subject. The subject did not die because of the transporter. They were attacked by an animal of some sort. The particular planet they had transported to was one they had rarely visited and had a particularly nasty creature inhabiting it.'

'So the transporter is safe? So we can use it? Wait why did you say we can't?' Sheppard asked impatiently.

'I was getting to that,' Rodney huffed. 'The transporter has a specific power source…'

'Ah let me guess a ZPM. But we have one of those.' Sheppard interrupted.

'If you would just let me finish!' Rodney groused. 'Yes we do have a ZPM but the transporter can't deliver a traveller to a specified spot. They managed to refine it so that it will always drop them on the surface of the planet but they couldn't control exactly where.'

Sheppard's eyebrows met his unruly hair, 'Wait! So are you saying you could be dropped anywhere on the planet at all?'

'Yes, yes, yes and that includes inside walls and trees and at the bottom of oceans' McKay confirmed. 'We have just got to hope that Jen didn't land in any of these options or on the planet with the scary animals. The next problem is where did she go? Zelenka managed to find the list of planets the transport was programmed to go to and there are ten to choose from. There are more but the power needed to go to any others far exceeded what the transporter had available.'

'Ten planets are better than an entire galaxy to search.' Teyla said looking on the positive side.

'Right let's get going then.' Ronon said standing from the table.

'Whoa! Hold on not so fast,' Sheppard cautioned. 'This isn't going to be as easy as we think. We are going to have to search entire planets.'

'Yes exactly we're going to need to use puddle jumpers so we can complete life sign scans from space,' Rodney muttered snapping his fingers. Any that are alone could be Keller. Any groups of people will need to be searched too. We are looking for a very small doctor needle on ten planet sized haystacks.'

'So, let's get going!' Ronon growled growing more impatient by the second.

As the briefing room quickly emptied of people an unscheduled wormhole activated the gate sending the large ring into activity.

'We're not expecting anyone.' Sheppard said to no one in particular.

'It's the Athosians' said McKay from control panel were he had uprooted the technician so he could deal with the gate.

Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Woolsey all headed down the steps to greet whoever came through the gate.

As two figures stepped through the gate, one was unmistakeable and Teyla stepped forward and greeted her old friend Halling. After their greeting Halling turned to the man he had brought with him.

'This is Atlantis. These are the people you must speak with.' Halling said to his companion.

Taking a small step forward the young man introduced himself.

'I am Alden. I was told to show you this.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out Jennifer's necklace.

Ronon's green eyes flashed, anger surfaced and he rushed forward, grabbing the man and throwing him up against the nearest wall, ensuring his arm cut off Alden's oxygen supply.

'Where did you get that?'Ronon growled fiercely.

Teyla had followed Ronon reaching to take the necklace from the trapped man, who was gasping desperately for air.

'This is Jennifer's.' Teyla explained to the rest of the group who were transfixed by Ronon pinning this man to the wall.

'Ronon, let him go. Give him a chance to explain himself.' Sheppard called. The tone of his voice left everybody in no doubt that this was an order.

Ronon hesitated for a moment before suddenly dropping Alden, letting him go so quickly that he slid to the floor still gasping and gripping his throat.

Woolsey stepped forward cautiously.

'Perhaps we should continue this in the briefing room.' he said before leading the way.

Ronon took this as the moment to reach down to the man and pull him unceremoniously off the floor and march him to the briefing room.

Sheppard and Teyla exchanged knowing glances. They hoped this man brought good news for his own sake.

Everyone reconvened in the briefing room with Lorne and Cadman outside armed and ready if the man tried to escape.

Once everyone was seated Ronon's patience had completely worn out and he could wait no longer.

'Why do you have Jen's necklace? Where is she?' he snarled.

'She is safe. She said you must hurry though.' Alden said nervously, his eyes kept darting towards Ronon who seemed to be the main cause of his nervous state.

'Why? What's wrong with her?', Ronon roared causing Alden to flinch.

'Ronon if you scare him to death we will never know so calm yourself.' Teyla said gently.

Sheppard looked at Alden and gave a small smile, which he hoped was reassuring.

'Tell us everything you know.' he encouraged.

Alden hesitated for a moment then began speaking.

'Our village was struck with an illness a few days ago. One of the border men found your doctor about to be attacked by one of the feral. He brought her to the village. We have a bad relationship with another village and believe the illness is a result of their poison. When we found your healer we thought she was from Lantar. We now know she wasn't and had nothing to do with the poison which is killing our village. She stayed behind to help our people, and sent me with her necklace to you to bring back help. She said by the time we get back she will know what equipment she needs. Please help us.'

The room was silent as each member of the expedition seated at the table took in the fact that Jennifer was alive and well. It was Richard Woolsey that broke the silence.

'Sheppard take your team to Alden's planet and report back what supplies are needed. Contact the infirmary and get them to start preparing.'

This ended the meeting and everybody began moving from their seats until McKay shouted for them to stop.

'What is a feral?' he queried.

Alden turned to face the scientist.

'It is a large and dangerous creature. They inhabit our planet but rarely come near the population. We have guards out at all times to protect the village and its nearby areas. This is difficult at the moment with so many people ill.'

McKay didn't like Alden's answer and looked to Sheppard worriedly.

'I think we shall take some back up with us and form a safe perimeter just in case one of these creatures gets a bit nosey. Also just out of curiosity how do we know this is a poison and not just an illness?' Sheppard said looking a little worried himself.

They all looked at each other with no answers.

'If it was infectious the Atlantis disease control protocol would have kicked in by now.' McKay guaranteed proudly.

Sheppard clapped his hands even as he shook his head wryly, 'Right, everyone I want us to move out within the hour. Teyla go to the infirmary help them get sorted. Ronon go with her and help them with any gear they want to take with them to the gate room. McKay take Alden and find out more about his planet. Lorne, Cadman you're with me to get a protection detail set up.'

For the next hour Atlantis became a hive of activity. Medical equipment was transported to the gate room, and a full protection detail was briefed. Finally everyone was ready to go. The first lot of medical equipment and supplies were carried by a small medical team from the infirmary. The protection detail led by Major Lorne brought up the rear carrying any leftover equipment. The room was tense. Nobody had seen Jennifer yet and there was going to be worries until she was actually seen to be alive and safe. The unknown variables of ferals and potential enemy actions increased the pressure and worry tenfold.

The gate spun into life and everyone stepped through for another Pegasus adventure.

Jennifer looked down at the full length cream and brown dress she wore, and couldn't help but feel ridiculous. The dress was far too big but the tightening strings at the back had been pulled hard and tied so that the bodice now sat flush to her skin. Her feet were now comfortably situated in leather like material that tied at the top. At least it was better than a cocktail dress and high heels.

Jen had spent little time sorting herself out and visiting those in the village who were ill. She was tired and hungry but more than that she was desperate for some equipment and supplies that could help the people of the little village.

Although poisoning could be not ruled out at this stage all of those that were ill were suffering from the same symptoms. Nausea, severe abdominal pain, sunken eyes, dehydration and fever. She already had an idea of what it was and the cause but she was careful to keep this to herself till it could be verified.

Jen was stood in the middle of the village square getting some air and planning how to triage the ill into groups from most serious to least. Her most immediate problem was where to put them. The huts where all small and the only big open area was at the centre of the village in the square which all the huts faced into, was an open area with no shelter.

Heila had spent much of her time assisting Jen in any way she could and telling the villagers not to fear her. It was her screech of fright that brought the young doctor out of her thoughts. Jen looked up to see Heila watching a large group of people approaching wearing Atlantis uniforms.

'It's ok Heila, these people are here from Atlantis. They're here to help.' Jen said with a relieved smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter. I am so pleased that people are still reading. I love to hear all your comments so do keep reviewing. A big thank you to Anomalymona for her wonderful betaing skills. The next chapter will be up very soon! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Jen smiled with relief as the group from Atlantis drew close, she headed towards them, leading the group was Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney and Ronon. Behind she could see her some of her staff and a team of Marines. Jens relief was short lived however as she caught sight of a familiar red head. A lump formed in the pit of her stomach. Ronon she could deal with as he was easy to avoid, but Laura was another matter. Jen forced the smile that had fallen momentarily from her face. For now she had to concentrate on the people of this village and not her personal life. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward to the greet the group.

Teyla moved ahead of the group to greet Jen with a hug.

"I am glad you are well." Teyla said to her friend.

Sheppard gave Jen a grin as he reached her.

"Causing trouble again are we doc?"

Jen blushed slightly and muttered an apology.

"No need Doc, just as long you're ok?" the colonel said, to which Jen nodded.

Rodney smiled at her "Jennifer, It's good to know you survived your trip. Quite an interesting piece of technology you discovered there."

"Err yeah I'm sure it is." Jen replied distractedly as she caught Ronon's eye and nodded her head in greeting. The Satedan returned her nod as he passed.

Before Jennifer could speak to her medical team, John turned to Alden.

"Alden could you take Major Lorne and his team and show him your guard duty routine? When you've done that Lieutenant Cadman will show you some of her favourite toys for nasty beast elimination. We will stay here and help the Doc."

Jen caught everyone's attention as they started to move away.

"I'm not sure how this illness transmits itself yet so make sure you only eat and drink your own food."

Jen transferred her attention to her medical team. Time was of the essence and she needed to know what they had brought with them.

Gathering her thoughts and the teams attention Jennifer swung into CMO mode "Ok things are bad here, most of the village are ill, there are about two hundred inhabitants and only about thirty remain unaffected. The huts are small so we need to set up in the centre of the square. I need something to house these people in we can't have them all outside."

A familiar gruff voice caught her attention

"Hey doc, will these help?" Ronon said lifting two large bags containing a large portable medical tent created for just this type of circumstance.

"Yes this is perfect! Jen exclaimed with relief. "Could you set it up please?"

SGA-1 set right to work as Jen continued to brief her medical team.

Jen continued the medical debrief, "From what I have seen so far the symptoms are related very closely to cholera, I need blood tests ran on everybody. Our main treatment priorities at the moment are fevers and dehydration. Once the tent is up we need to triage the ill and set up IV's for fluids and medicine to those we isolate. The rest we will leave in their huts and keep checking on. I'm going to review our supplies while you help expedite the tent set up."

When the tent was completed Jen had a revised list ready and took it to Shepherd.

"These are the additional supplies we will need. We are going to go through supplies quickly and all food and water is going to need to be shipped in from Atlantis until the sources here have been checked."

The colonel nodded his understanding and added "I'll bring in more man power as well."

John spoke into his radio summoning someone to go back to Atlantis to muster up the needed supplies and man power.

Jen turned her attention to another pressing matter. "Teyla there's an Athosian here who's ill: Edwyn. He was asking to see you."

Teyla nodded and followed Keller to see her clansman.

As the hours passed Jennifer managed to triage the ill and convince McKay to assist in the testing of the water and food supply, although his constant jumping in fright at the slightest noise was getting on a lot of peoples nerves. Ronon had spent much of his time fetching and carrying some of the heavy equipment and assisting in moving people to the tent. The Colonel and Teyla had a meeting with the three village leaders: Odic, Heila and Alden, to discuss the possibility of diplomatic relations.

Shattered Jennifer took advantage of the calming atmosphere to grab a few minutes of quiet and fresh air. Reflecting on the last two days or whatever it was, she couldn't quite get her head round how long she'd been gone or what really happened. She needed to find McKay and ask him. Thinking of McKay though brought back the memories of what she'd done to him and how she'd gone to see Ronon….no she wouldn't think of it. Jen shook her head to clear the troubling thoughts and decided refocus on the families still in huts in need of care. Halfway through her rounds one her nurses came running, "Doctor. One of the men has taken a turn for the worse!"

Jen picked up the long skirts of the dress she still wore and followed the nurse back. Upon arriving in the tent Jen could see how much the man had deteriorated. His entire body was swollen. Jen's stomach dropped, this was happening far too quickly. She needed to act fast if they had a chance of saving him.

"What are his vitals? Get me some oxygen for him please." The nurse handed her the chart while moving to retrieve the oxygen tank and mask. Jen sighed; suspected the man had kidney failure and with his rate of swelling it was well advanced there was nothing more she could do for him.

"I need you to get me Odic and Heila in here now. They're with Sheppard and Teyla in the biggest hut." Jen said to the nurse after the oxygen mask was securely in place.

It didn't take long for Odic and Heila to arrive they stared down at the man clearly distraught at how he looked.

"I'm afraid his kidneys are failing…" Jen explained before seeing the blank look on their faces. "The part of his body responsible for cleaning his blood and making him pass water and toxins has failed so the liquid in his body has nowhere to go that's why his bodies swelling so much," she simplified. "Soon all his vital organs will start shutting down and he will die. If he has any family they need to be sooner rather than later." Jen looked at them sympathetically. This was the worst thing to have to tell people and it never got easier. '"We will do everything to keep him comfortable." Jen left instructions for palliative care with the nurse before heading to review the piles of patient files and started reading them carefully. The patient files were all the same, but it appeared no one else's illness was as far developed or had developed any similar complications yet. Resting her head on her hands briefly in frustration she headed back to complete her interrupted rounds.

By the time she completed her rounds it had grown dark and the village had grown much quieter. The second shift of teams guarding the village had gone out not long ago and those who had come back were sleeping peacefully under the stars.

Jen sat down against the tree and opened the power bar she had grabbed on her way out of the tent. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. After taking her first bite she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree while she chewed. Footsteps coming towards her, and the thump of someone sitting next to her caused Jen to open her eyes to find her former best friend Lieutenant Laura Cadman smiling warmly at her.

"You gave us all a heart attack there girl. We thought you were dead."

Jennifer looked at her friend her emotions were torn. Part of her wanted to hug the woman she had called friend and share her ordeal with her, the other part of her however wanted to run away curl up in a ball and cry. Jen decided to go for neither and gave a cool smile.

"So did I." Stuffing the remaining bit of the power bar in to her mouth Jen stood up. Before Cadman could explain to Jennifer that she wasn't sleeping with Ronon Jennifer had tossed her a vague wave and rose to leave.

"Jennifer please we need to talk. I know you're busy but I have to say something to you"

Jen refused to look her in the eye "I have to go. I need to check on my patients."

Laura gave up and watched her friend leave, cursing herself for screwing up again.

Jen walked into the tent and reached the failing patient man just in time to see he breathing slow and his heartbeat stop. Touching his swollen hand as if to comfort him in his death Jen sent the nurse to inform the village leaders right away. She had discovered after visiting the cultures many planets that each one had different rituals for death and that it was imperative to inform those in charge so those rituals could be carried out. She wasn't, however, expecting what happened next.

Odic, Heila and Alden all entered the tent with grim faces. Behind them followed two of the healthy men. They took a moment to take in the man's death before rolling him in cloth and the two new men carrying him out between them.

Seeing Jennifer's concern Odic explained, "His bodies sending must happen swiftly after death, if not he stands the risk of lingering and that gives a man a fate worse than death. Come join us and watch the sending. The more that send him the further he will travel and the further he travels the lighter his sins become."

Jennifer followed Odic as he led the way outside and fell in behind the men who headed toward the river.

They followed the men who headed towards the river. As they stopped Jen began to feel uneasy. She had a feeling she knew what they were going to do and she didn't like it. The two men moved to the edge of the river and pulled the body right to the edge. Jen couldn't keep quiet.

"Wait! I'm really sorry but can I ask a question? It's important."

Odic looked shocked by her outburst.

It was this moment that Teyla and Ronon joined the group by the river.

Jen glanced at them before looking back at the body. It was dark near the river but the light from the village illuminated the area enough that everyone could be seen clearly.

"Do you send everybody when die to the river?"

Odic raised his eyebrows as he replied, "Yes all deaths no matter the person or animal are celebrated by the sending through the river."

Jennifer shook her head as she processed the information. "Where does the river lead?"

With mounting confusion Odic answered, "The river is the link between two great lakes, although it does not flow so well at the moment. It has been an unusually dry season."

Jennifer sighed as she shared her theory, "Odic, I think the river may be the cause of the illness. I need to do some tests first. But please don't put any more bodies in the water. "

"But it is our ritual if they do not go in the water where can they go?" Odic said at a loss over what to do.

Teyla stepped up and smiled warmly at the elder so much like the ones from her upbringing.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance in this matter; we could go discuss alternative arrangements, while Doctor Keller runs her tests." Teyla was already guiding Odic and the rest of his people away before she had finished speaking. Jen looked at Ronon, she felt acutely aware that this was the first time they'd been alone together since the team had arrived. Once again she was acutely self-conscious due to her attire. She wished she had found time to change into her uniform and vaguely wondered if anyone thought to bring it.

Ronon stepped forward rummaging around in his pocket and pulled out the necklace she had sent with Alden the one that Ronon himself had made her and the one she wore at all times.

"I thought you might want this back." he said his voice rough and quiet.

She gratefully took it back smiling up at him before she frowned remembering when they had last spoken face to face. The memories of him being half naked at his door was enough to warm Jennifer but the female voice belonging to Laura chilled the young doctor to her core.

"Thank you." she muttered softly, letting her eyes drop to the ground.

"Jen…Jennifer. Do you think we could talk?" Ronon in a rattled tone she did not associate with the usually confident Sateden.

Jen paled. Now he was going to tell her now about him and Cadman. Jen knew she couldn't handle hearing about this now. She was tired, hungry, and stressed and not to mention a bit wobbly after recent events. She could not deal with this right now. She needed to remain professional.

"I'm sorry Ronon. I'm really busy I have to go see Rodney about the river samples, another time maybe: Not sticking around to let him argue Jen picked up her cumbersome skirts and fled to find Rodney.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So real life has been that mad I forgot to upload this so as a special treat I will upload the next one tomorrow which is definitely not worth missing. I just hope you all like it. Thanks again for reading and all your reviews!

Chapter 10

The samples from the river were with McKay when Jennifer found him. He hadn't analysed it yet, instead he'd been analysing the village's food as he had thought that was more important. Jen settled herself to work on analysing the water.

Meanwhile, Teyla was explaining some of the many death practices that she had come across to the village leaders. They were not happy to be told that they most likely couldn't deal with their dead the way in the way they had for as long as any could remember. There was much talk that if the dead weren't floated down the river the Ancestors wouldn't look fondly upon them.

Colonel John Sheppard had tried to be of use but instead Teyla had politely, all be it through gritted teeth, asked her team leader to leave them to it. The Colonel and Ronon found themselves heading to the outskirts of the village to see how the guard duty was holding up. Ronon was hoping to get a few shots in at the beast.

Major Lorne greeted his superior as the Colonel approached.

"Coming to join the nasty beasty watch?" he said looking mischievous.

"Have there been any sighting's?" Ronon asked with an itchy trigger finger. His gun was out and he was twirling it round while his eyes searched through the darkness.

Lorne snorted before replying, "No, apparently they don't normally come close. It wouldn't surprise me if a passing one saw the commotion in the village and decided to take a look. But I think it might regret it. None of us stand much of a chance of getting a kill if it does come close anyway. Letting Cadman out with her toys means that if anything comes close, it will probably be in pieces before it hits our proximity alarms."

"From what McKay read in those reports, we don't want one those animals coming close." John said also glancing out into the darkness.

"Speak for yourself Sheppard." Ronon growled.

John rolled his eyes and tackled the matter head on, "Ok Chewy, what is the matter with you? Your mood is getting worse! You told me you were an idiot but that's all. What did you do?"

Lorne looked at the glowering Satedan sympathetically, "Laura told me what happened. I can't say I'm surprised she ended up scaring off the wrong girl."

The Colonel looked between them more confused than ever as Ronon just growled moodily.

"Major, I order you to explain." John said with a mocking smile at Ronon.

Major Lorne smirked as he explained to an amused Colonel, what had been going on for the past few months; however he did have the sense to not mention which girl Ronon was interested in. By the time Lorne had finished speaking, John's reactions had gone from confused to hysterical laughter, between laughs he managed to speak.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't ask me for advice. I am an expert in such matters."

This earned John an incredulous snort from the Major.

"Watch it Major." the Colonel warned with a grin.

Ronon had moved a metre or so away from the Colonel and the Major and was glowering into the darkness with more concentration than normal.

"Ronon?" John questioned when he realised the Satedan hadn't said anything for a while, he had not even growled in annoyance, or threatened either of them with some horrid injury.

Ronon just pointed into the darkness. He continued to stare into the darkness like an alert guard dog.

Seconds later a siren filled the air and floodlights lit up the area. All those with guns raised them and aimed them out scanning the area beyond the village. John reached up to his ear and tapped his ear piece.

"Does anyone have a sighting?"

Jennifer had just been going through the results from the water samples taken by the river when the siren had gone off. McKay had squealed like a girl and fumbled for his gun, causing many of those nearby to move to a safer distance from scared scientist. When he had caught Jen watching him, he had tried to explain himself.

"It's so I can protect us. I am trained in erm…shooting…things."

Jen raised her eyebrows at McKay before heading over to the huts. A number of people had gathered outside alarmed at the siren.

"It's ok!" she called to them.

"You are safe it's just a warning alarm if something gets too close. Stay inside and get some rest. No one will let the Feral get near the village." Jen said with the most reassuring voice she could muster.

Once everybody was settled Jen headed to speak with the village leaders. The triumvirate sat huddled together at a table with Teyla. As Jen approached Teyla got up and walked over to her friend.

"Have you completed your tests on the water?" Teyla asked.

Jen nodded,

"I've just come to explain to them what I have found."

Teyla nodded and headed back to the table.

"Doctor Keller wishes to speak to you about her tests. I will let you speak with her. We can finalize the plans later."

The trio looked up and nodded at Teyla, and then looked to Jen expectantly.

"Do you know what the poison is? Can it be reversed?" they asked eagerly.

Jen moved forward and sat down on a chair opposite them.

"You have not been poisoned by another village. Your people are sick because of a disease. One that you got because the water in your river wasn't clean. You dump all your waste and your dead into that river. Now because the river has lakes at both ends it becomes very difficult for the water to be filtered. This means that all the stuff you put into the river stays there and builds up making it unsafe for you to drink. When you float your dead down the river, their bodies are decomposing. This means their skin and all that is inside them merges into the water and effectively poisons the water. You have been lucky this hasn't happened before now. It is treatable many of your people will survive this. But things are going to have to change to stop this happening again. We can help you with that though."

The three leaders stared wide eyed at the healer as she spoke.

"Are you saying we poisoned ourselves?" Odic asked, shock emanating from him.

Jennifer shook her head in sympathy "Yes I'm afraid so, although you couldn't have known what could happen."

Heila gasped and buried her head in her hands and Alden looked down at the table in silence.

Odic recovered first.

"Thank you for your help Doctor and yours Teyla. We would like to be left in peace to discuss what we must do next."

Jen nodded and Teyla slowly lowered her head at them, before they retreated out of the building. As they walked together back towards the tent, they bumped into the colonel.

"John we heard the alarm. Has there been a sighting?" Teyla asked.

John shrugged "We went to were the alarm was triggered and there are some huge prints. Ronon's sticking around that area of the guard. Think he wants to bag himself a kill. Cadman's up there too with him. She's sulking because the beasty missed her claymores."

Jens stomach dropped at the thought of Cadman and Ronon together. She knew she had to stop thinking about them. That it was too late. She had missed her chance. She had to be happy for them and move on. She nodded at the colonel and smiled before hurrying off into the medical tent.

John raised his eyebrows at Teyla at the Jennifer's quick exit.

"It seems something it troubling Jennifer." Teyla said half to the colonel and half to herself.

John nodded his agreement.

"Has she said anything about what happened to her?"

Teyla shook her head.

"She has said nothing. It's almost as if she is avoiding us. She is very busy though perhaps she just has the villagers on her mind."

The colonel looked at the tent that Jennifer had just entered.

"Maybe we should go see McKay and see if she said anything to him," he mused

Together they headed to the scientist's small tent where he was reading though something on his laptop and eating a power bar.

"McKay!" John said causing the scientist to jump and grumble under his breath about 'sneaking up on people' and 'accidental shootings'.

Ignoring the mutterings Shepherd cut to the chase" Has your girlfriend spoken to you about what happened to her while she was missing?"

Without looking up from the screen McKay answered simply,

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Teyla and John exchanged looks.

"But I thought you and Jennifer were… together?" Teyla asked with raised eyebrows.

McKay sighed and looked up from the laptop.

"We were. She ended it. Can't really say I blame her." He finished shrugging.

"I'm sorry to hear that Rodney." Teyla said sympathetically

Rodney brushed off her concern. "She deserves better. I couldn't give her the time because I'm needed so much on Atlantis."

John rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend's obtuse bravado.

"Well let's keep an eye on the Doc. We can find out more when she's back on Atlantis. At the moment she's got other things to worry about."

Teyla nodded "I will go and see her now see if I can help."

Jen sat at her desk, her staff had everything under control and she had little to do. Most of the patients were sleeping and any problems were being dealt before Jen had a chance to move. She knew her staff well and she knew what they were doing: they were trying to get her to rest. They held a common belief that Jen overworked herself and therefore risked her own health by not sitting back and letting them do some of the work.

A bottle of water and some food appeared on the desk in front of Jen. Jens head nurse would always be one of the worst for badgering the young doctor about sleeping, eating and drinking.

Jen didn't need to look up to know it was her one word gave her everything she needed to know.

"Eat.", Marie ordered before moving away.

Jen looked at the food; she couldn't deny she wasn't hungry. She just didn't feel like eating. Reluctantly she reached for the plate and slid it towards her. Jen managed to eat just half of it before her eyelids became heavy and she laid her head on the desk for a few moments.

Ronon having grown fed up of Cadman's complaining about the Feral getting past her claymores and then back away again, decided to go see if Jennifer needed anything doing before he grabbed a few hours' sleep. When he entered the tent he could see her at the far end asleep at her desk. He was about to turn and leave when a nurse he recognized and liked said to him.

"There's an empty bed for her behind the curtain next to the desk. I'm sure she'd be a lot more comfortable there."

Ronon looked at the nurse and inclined his head slightly before heading towards Jennifer's sleeping form.

He lifted her as gently as possible into his arms and carefully carried her over to the bed; the sleeping doctor did not stir once. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket before giving her once last look and leaving her in peace to get some much needed sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still reading this… I really hope you like the developments in this next chapter…Thanks for the reviews. Also massive thank you to Anomalymona (sorry I forgot to mention you in the last chapter!) who made this chapter worth reading!

Chapter 11

When Jen awoke the sun was already high in the sky. Feeling refreshed and ready to begin work again, she smiled as she saw her uniform at the end of the bed. Briefly, she puzzled over how she got to the bed but decided not to think about it and enjoy the feeling of wearing her uniform instead. Another plus, she hadn't got a crick in her neck from falling asleep at a desk…again.

Once changed, Jen grabbed a power bar and began visiting her patients. The morning came with positive news. All of her patients were improving. Luckily no others had developed complications, and it seemed they would all make a full recovery.

Jennifer's rounds still took a long time to get through and by the time she had finished she was starving. Deciding it was time for a break; she grabbed some food and sat against a tree, away from the main area of the village, to eat it.

As she finished her meal the sun was blocked by a figure in front of her.

"Excuse me Doctor Keller, may I speak with you?"

Looking up to see Wyatt standing above her; she nodded and gestured to the ground next to her. He sat down next to her after hesitating for a moment. Jen couldn't help but notice Wyatt was acting differently than before. When she had first met him he had been a warm friendly man, despite the fact he had chained her in a room and blamed her for the village's illness. Now though something had changed. He eyes were dark and demeanour was cold, he looked older than before and like he hadn't slept at all. Jen thought briefly of their encounters the day before, nothing had indicated to her that he had a problem with her; he had been friendly and grateful that she was able to help them. Jen had found out over her morning rounds that Wyatt had been upset over the man that died, and had disappeared from the village. One woman said to Jen that no one should be concerned because he always was emotional and that he just needed time. Jen opened her mouth to offer her sympathies to the young man but he spoke over her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way you were treated. It was wrong of our village to jump to conclusions about you so quickly. I hope you can forgive us." His eyes burned with a stark coldness as he suddenly leaned in close enough for his breath to brush across Jen's face. The glacial look in his eyes caused Jen's stomach to flip uneasily and she jumped away as he reached out and touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to apologise." Wyatt assured even as he took a step closer driving Jen back to the far side of the tree and out of the line of everyone's sight.

Jen backed up even further, forcing a smile and holding her hands up in front of her "It's ok really. All is forgiven." she stammered.

Just as Jen realized they could no longer be seen from the village, Wyatt's eyes flashed with dangerous ire and Jen knew she was in trouble. Her stomach knotted and she felt her meal returning to the surface. Before she could even turn to run, Wyatt had covered the ground between them, and Jennifer found herself being shoved against the tree. Wyatt held a vicelike grip around her neck cutting off her air supply. Something cold and sharp pressed against the soft flesh of her neck, but Jen was more concerned with not being able to breathe.

Wyatt, however, was breathing hard, his face mutated with rage.

"You brought this illness to us and now you blame us! You brought this sickness and released it among us so that you could come in and save us. You killed my best friend! You are no better than the Wraith!" He snarled.

Jennifer tried to shake her head, gasping she used her limited oxygen to try and speak.

"No….I didn't…I promise…" she said her lungs screaming for the wasted air.

Black spots began to swim in Jennifer's vision and just as they began to cloud together the pressure on her neck was released suddenly. Her legs buckled and she dropped to the ground looking up in time to see Ronon punch Wyatt. As usual one punch from Ronon was more than enough and the man fell and lay unmoving.

Jen coughed violently as she desperately tried to refill her lungs. Through streaming eyes she saw Sheppard and Teyla grab Wyatt and restrain him. Ronon, however, bent down to Jennifer's level. "Jennifer? Are you ok?' Ronon with concern filling his voice.

Jen nodded weakly and moved the hand clutching her neck to show a palm full of blood. Before she could react, Ronon had picked her up and marched swiftly to the medical tent.

Ronon entered the tent and all the personnel stopped and looked in shocked silence. The shock only lasted a moment before everyone busied themselves to treat their CMO. Ronon deposited her on the bed she had just risen from hours earlier and Jen was swarmed by medical staff.

Jen attempted to speak but her voice was weak and raspy so she was shushed and forced to submit to the proceedings. Ronon hovered nearby, and this was the scene Sheppard and Teyla walked in on.

"Cadman, Lorne and two Marines have him under guard." Sheppard assured Jen as stitches were placed in her neck wound. She gave a small smile to Sheppard, but didn't speak.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sheppard asked.

Jen opened her mouth to speak, but, found she couldn't she could only make a low raspy sound.

Marie, Jennifer's Chief Nursing Officer, turned to Sheppard looking distinctly unimpressed.

"She has been strangled and her voice may take some time to recover. I suggest you leave her in peace for a while. Your questions can wait until later." Any arguments Sheppard might have raised were extinguished with a pointed look.

Sheppard nodded, turning to Teyla.

"We need to speak to Odic." ' With a final look at an injured Jen, Sheppard and Teyla moved toward the exit.

"Stay with her and don't let anyone near her." John said to Ronon before his glance at Ronon's face showed the redundancy of the order.

As Sheppard stalked toward Odic's home, Teyla tried for diplomacy.

"John you must deal with this calmly." Teyla said soothingly.

"Someone just tried to kill one of my people." John ground out as they reached the dwelling.

He banged his fist on the door of the hut. Heila opened the door looking surprised.

"Colonel. Has something happened?" she queried.

"Yes, I need to see you, Odic and Alden in your council hut. It's important."

Without waiting for an answer he headed to the hut were Wyatt was being held.

It didn't take long for Odic and the rest of the council to arrive, the sight of Wyatt tied up in the corner with Cadman and Lorne training their guns on him raising swift anger.

"I demand to know what is happening! Release Wyatt this instant!" Odic demanded.

John stepped forward, "I'm afraid that won't be happening." He responded with little regret. "Wyatt attacked and tried to kill our Doctor and I won't let that go." '

Odic's expression changed from anger to disbelief.

"He would not do that. This is ludicrous."

"I'm afraid Odic, by his own confession he did.' Teyla said her voice adding a calming influence over the room.

Odic turned to Wyatt incredulously, "Wyatt is this true?"

"Yes," Wyatt sneered from the corner.

"I did it and I only wish I could have finished the job. She brought this illness to us and these people want us to be indebted to them. They are the ones that are killing us and my best friend is already dead. How many more are to die with them here. They are just like the Wraith."

This time it was Teyla's eyes that flashed dangerously; stepping closer to the restrained man she said lowly, "That is the biggest insult you can offer my people. These people are nothing like the Wraith and we are all here to help."

Embarrassed and outraged Odic moved to stand next to Teyla.

"The Atlanteans have been nothing but kind to us. We should be extremely grateful. Especially after how Doctor Keller was treated by us before we knew her identity. Do you have no remorse?"

"Only that I didn't remove this curse from our village!" Wyatt blustered. .

Odic shook his head in disgust.

"I hereby banish you. You will never step foot on this planet again and I am certain none of our trading partners will welcome you either. Alden… send him through the gate."

Alden nodded at his father's direction and grabbed Wyatt hauling him out of the room as Lorne and Cadman followed their guns still trained on Wyatt's back. Odic turned back to Sheppard with a remorseful face.

"I am glad you have let us deal with Wyatt. He will be sent to an uninhabited planet and word will be spread that he is a criminal. It is the ancestor's choice now what his punishment will be. I cannot apologise enough. Is Doctor Keller well?"

"She will be fine. I can't say I'm happy that you let him go. But in the interests of relations I think we can move on. However if there is another incident like this we will pull out of here."

Recognizing the tenuous nature of the relationship with their new allies, Odic's face fell but he nodded before adding one final piece of assurance.

"We have not had to remove many of our villagers like this but both our people and the people we trade with will know to offer him no assistance. He is not a bad man, he just has a very angry side soon he will calm and live out the rest of his days regretting his actions."

Sheppard did not look convinced but let the matter drop. As he left the cabin he debated giving Teyla the job of telling Ronon of these events. Fate however saved him from such thoughts as an explosion rippled at the village edge.

Meanwhile Jen found herself alone with Ronon. He stood silent sentry as the nurses had insisted she needed peace and quiet, but, his presence was anything but restful.

Jen could not believe she had almost been strangled to death. She was never going to live this down. Everyone that passed her shot her looks of sympathy. Having Ronon as her personal body guard only made things worse. Just when she thought she would never get away from him a commotion outside made her think the Feral might have the same idea.

A loud explosion rocked the village and from somewhere nearby the tent an excited yell from Cadman was heard. Moments later P90 fire filled the air. Ronon moved to look outside the tent.

Jen could see he was itching to join the fight or maybe check on Cadman, either way Jen was glad for an excuse to get rid of him.

"Ronon" she croaked. He strode quickly to her bedside and leaned so he could hear her. Jen tried to ignore the way his scent overtook her senses, intoxicating her mind and forcing her to struggle to keep her mind focused. However, she made the mistake of looking in to his green eyes, seduced by the strength, wisdom, and comfort she found there. More noise from outside brought the young doctor crashing back to reality.

"Oh…err… I think…that is you should go help them out there. The Feral might be close." Jen managed to rasp.

Ronon denied her with a low guttural growl, 'No, Sheppard can handle it. Besides Cadman's out there."

Jen felt her vision blur with unwanted tears at Ronon's mention of Cadman. But she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

"I'm fine here Ronon, go help." Ronon shook his head stubbornly and moved back to his guard position.

Jen sighed and settled back into a comfortable position. She could not wait to get back to Atlantis and get all this behind her and move on.

Ronon listened as the shouting and gun fire stopped. His body instantly relaxed, all immediate danger had past. Moments later Sheppard and Teyla entered the tent. He moved towards them so their conversation would not disturb Jen.

"A Feral decided to play with one of Cadman's toys and it didn't want to play dead." Sheppard said in explanation to the commotion.

Ronon could see that Sheppard and Teyla had something else to say, he looked between them both,

"What is it?"

Teyla looked at Sheppard who was not forthcoming with an explanation, and gave him a look to show she was unimpressed she then turned to Ronon and put on her most soothing voice.

"Odic has dealt with Wyatt according to the village laws. He was been banished and sent through the gate, where he will receive no help from any of their trading partners."

Ronon took a moment to take this in before turning to Sheppard.

"You let this happen? You let him walk away?" He growled quietly.

"I know it seems like that buddy. But that's their rules. We had to go along with it."

Ronon glared at his team leader but backed down, he said nothing more, turned and went back to his guard duty.

Ronon looked at Jennifer sleeping on the bed. Everything was in such a mess. Ronon should have told Jennifer about his feelings for her all along. If he had been brave enough to confront his feelings from the start then he wouldn't have almost lost her. Now the man that attacked her…that tried to kill her is out there on the loose. Ronon vowed that if he ever saw that man again he would show him no mercy. Now however, he had to be there for Jennifer and he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It has again been a long time coming, but I realised I had not uploaded the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I hope you all enjoy the ending.

Chapter 12

Jennifer Keller was glad to be back on Atlantis. She had managed to work from her bed in the medical tent for the last couple of days. The villagers were almost completely better and there had been no new cases in days. Jen had returned home leaving one of the Atlantis teams and a small medical unit behind. Lorne's team stayed on the planet assisting the village in preparing defences from the Feral. Although she was being prevented from returning to full duty she had spent a day in her room, she had been constantly pestered, she had smiled and told everyone she was fine before giving them excuses about how she needed sleep. Today she was going to catch up on paper work or she was going to go insane from the lack of doing anything.

Ronon growled as he threw Colonel John Sheppard to the floor with a loud thump. They had been training for mere minutes and Ronon had already thrown John to floor several times.

John lay on the floor his eyes shut as he checked all his vital body parts still worked. Grunting he sat up and looked at Ronon.

'Ever since we got back you have been in this constant bad mood. I'm going to have to put a stop to our sparring until you man up and go and see the Doc.'

Ronon growled low, swinging his sword around as he spoke 'She won't speak to me.'

John sighed, 'She won't speak to anyone. Are you going to give up that easily? Come on lets go to the mess hall food will help us sort out this mess.'

Ronon raised his eyebrow but followed Sheppard out the room.

Doctor Jennifer Keller knew she was avoiding people, but hiding away in her office felt like the right thing to do, they all probably thought she was still 'resting' in her quarters. She knew that it was too soon for her to see Laura and Ronon together, so she was going to hide until she could deal with it better.

Marie her head nurse had been extremely helpful at keeping everyone at bay insisting she was too busy to see anyone. It had been now nearly a week since the attack and her neck still held evidence of it.

The attack on her by Wyatt had surprised her; he had rescued her and then tried to kill her, blaming her for his people's illness. Just the mere thought of it made her feel sick to her stomach. The bruises were almost healed just a few yellowish areas remained but the cut was still clear to see and obvious to all she walked past. Jen could feel the gossips gorging themselves on her life every time she moved through Atlantis's corridors. Jen knew she couldn't hide away forever ignoring all of her friends and Marie was already giving her concerned looks. Just a few more days and she could start seeing patients again.

Jen sighed and lifted her coffee mug only to find it empty. She stood, left her office and headed over to Marie,

'We're out of coffee. I'm going to the mess to get some more.'

Marie smiled. 'The air and the walk will do you good doctor.' She said in a pressing manner.

Jen left the infirmary and walked at a brisk pace to the mess hall; smiling pleasantly at those who acknowledged her in the corridors.

Sheppard and Ronon sat opposite each in the mess hall, empty plates pushed to the side.

John leaned forward and spoke quietly to Ronon,

'You need to explain to the doc that the woman in your room was Cadman and that she was helping you. Although the fact that you was shirtless is going to be a difficult one to get round with her.'

Laura Cadman strode up to the table and deposited herself next to Ronon.

'I think it's safe to say she knows it was me in Ronon's room.' She stated before picking up her fork and shovelling food into her mouth.

'How do you know that? Has she said something?' Sheppard said with raised eyebrows.

Cadman shakes her head 'No and that's my point. She won't see me.'

'She won't speak to anyone.' Ronon said 'That's the problem. Maybe I should just tie her up and make her listen.'

Sheppard raised his eyebrows and Laura pulled a face 'I'm her best friend. I'm the one she would come to in this situation but she thinks that I'm in with Ronon. So she has shut everyone out.'

'I told you Cadman not to get involved but you never listen to good advice' a fourth voice added their own thoughts to the conversation.

Major Evan Lorne sat down next to the Colonel and began to eat.

Laura narrowed her eyes at the Major.

'Well don't forget you were a part of this as well. Major. You offered your help and advice as well. So don't go telling me not to get involved when you did the same thing.'

Laura spoke harshly towards the Major and he just raised his eyebrows at her. John was sure he could see a light reddening of her cheeks. He made a mental note to question the Major later, something wasn't right with them two.

Laura recovering quickly stood from the table.

'I'm fed up of waiting for her to decide she will speak to me. I'm going to make her.' Laura said before striding over to where the young Doctor was entering the mess hall.

Jen had barely made it through the door of the mess hall before her so called best friend appeared in front her, blocking her path.

Jen momentarily panicked. 'I err need to get coffee.'

Laura smiled 'Let me help you.'

'No no its ok I can manage.'

Laura smiled again but her smile was more forced this time. 'Keller you have been avoiding for a week now. Its time you and I talked.'

'I'm sorry Laura. I'm really busy at the moment. Maybe next week we can talk?'

'Not so fast Keller' Laura said as Jen tried to dodge past her. Jen decided to make a run for it was her best option but the Lieutenant was too quick for her and Laura slid her arm around Jennifer and dragged her from the mess hall.

Jen considered resisting but she knew it was too late. It was time to face up to Laura and Ronon's relationship, no matter how much it hurt.

It didn't take them long to arrive a Cadman's quarters. She opened the door and practically threw Keller into the room.

'I have had enough of trying to get you to open the door to your quarters, or tempt you out of the infirmary and Marie, you have her trained well no one's been able to get near you.'

Keller looked at the floor guilt seeping through her body. She had acted really childishly and had managed to make a complete idiot of herself.

'Look Jen this would have been much easier to tell you if I hadn't had to practically kidnap you to get me a chance to actually talk to you…'

'Laura stop. I already know the truth…'

Laura hesitated momentarily stumbled by Jens admission.

Jen took a deep breath she had to say this; she didn't want to lose her best friend even if she was dating Ronon, besides it wasn't any of her business who Laura dated.

'I was surprised and I guess I didn't act to well and I'm sorry but I'm really happy for you.'

Laura sighed. 'Jen sit down and let me explain.'

'That night you heard me in Ronon's room, it wasn't what it seemed.'

Jen raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak.

'No Jen just please hear me out. I need you to listen to everything I say before you speak. Will you please do that?'

Jen nodded at her friend.

'The reason I was in Ronon's room is because I've been helping him. He was miserable while you were dating McKay and I knew you were too. So I offered to help him learn the way the whole earth thing dating thing in general works. I was demonstrating the best way to give a massage without hitting painful pressure points when you turned up. I thought you were one of those gossip girls. You know the ones that have the 'hots' for him. I thought one had gotten brave. If I had known it was you…I didn't know what to do when Ronon came back. I figured you would have been mad so I waited till the morning to find you and then no one could find you…'

Laura trailed off her face serious but she was also relieved to finally get the chance to tell Jennifer.

Jen looked at Laura, her expression blank.

'Was that the best excuse for why you were in his room with his shirt off?' Jen said uncharacteristically harshly.

Jen could feel the anger rising within her. The hurt threatened to bubble to the surface, but she knew she had to stay in control.

'Jen you have to believe me. Ask Evan he was with a lot of the time, he helped too. Though I think he was just jealous he wasn't getting as much time with me…'

Laura stopped suddenly and clapped a hand over her mouth; she closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. This time she had said too much.

'Evan?' Jen looked at her friend curiously. 'Laura are you telling me that you and Evan…that's there's something going on?'

Laura heaved a sigh and sat on the bed with her head in her hands.

'Yes she said quietly. But you cannot tell anyone. I mean it Jen it's not allowed we could be court martialled for it. Do you see now I had no interest in Ronon? I just wanted you to be happy, and McKay wasn't right for you.'

Jen sank down next Laura on the bed. This was a lot to take in and she didn't know what to think of first… the fact that Ronon and Laura weren't involved or the fact that Laura and Evan were together.

Jen decided to compromise and threw her arms around Laura.

When Jen pulled away she looked shamefacedly at Laura 'I behaved like such an idiot. I'm so sorry I pushed you away.'

Laura laughed and hugged her friend 'It's ok but can you and Ronon just get on with it please?'

Jen smiled softly 'I don't know Laura. I think I need to apologise a lot first.'

Jen stood to leave 'Oh and Laura, please don't get involved in my love life again, even if you're trying to help.'

Laura laughed 'I just can't help myself.'

Jen left Laura's room and headed back to her office. She shut the door and sat her desk allowing the information to sink in. The more she thought about it the more of an idiot she looked. Jen thought back over her life she had very little experience with men, and the social side of life in general. She was still looking for a place to fit. Atlantis was her home she was sure of that but she couldn't help but feel that her life wasn't complete that she still didn't quite fit.

Marie came into her office.

'I'm not going to let you hide away and more Jennifer. You will do yourself more harm than good. I want you to take a few days off completely. I know you're in charge but you have been through a lot and you need some time. I want you out of the infirmary and not to return for two days at the least.'

Marie was Hens head nurse for a reason. Jen knew that if she ignored Marie, her life would be made much more difficult and in the end she would be forcibly removed from the infirmary.

Jen decided to give up without the fight.

'Ok I can take a hint. I'm going. But if you need me radio me.'

Marie smiled as she ushered the young doctor out, 'don't worry we can manage without you.'

Jen walked down the corridor away from the infirmary. Jen needed some peace and time to think. Her mind was a mess. She knew she had lost what little chance she had with Ronon. No man would accept being treated the way she had treated him.

A secluded balcony called to her as she walked past it, backtracking she headed out and stood leant against the railings looking out to the sea. The breeze was gentle and refreshing; the salt could be tasted on her tongue. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the sound of the waves lapping gently against the base of Atlantis.

A sound behind made Jen open her eyes and turn round. Ronon stood near the doorway, looking uncertain.

Jen felt herself blush, 'Hi'

She said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

'Hi' Ronon said gruffly.

They both looked at each other for a moment.

'I'm sorry Ronon. I have behaved like an idiot. I haven't treated you right. And that was wrong of me.' Jen looked to the tall and muscular Satedan. He shifted uncomfortably and she knew she was blushing furiously.

They remained in the same positions for several moments, but then Ronon took a sudden step forwards.

'Jen, I should have told you how I felt before. I should never have got help from Cadman. Sheppard told me to be myself. I just wanted to do things by the way you would know. Can you forgive me?'

Jen was shocked 'Ronon you have nothing to apologise for. I was the one who treated you badly and went off with McKay because I panicked about my feelings for you. I should be the one saying sorry.'

Ronon gave a small smile 'How about you just shut up and kiss me.'

Before Jennifer could even register what he had just said Ronon had crossed the space between them and pulled her in to his arms and leant down and kissed her.

Right then in that moment, everything slid into place. She belonged somewhere and that place was here in Ronon's arms, she was no longer settling. Her heart had chosen.

Jen smiled to herself. Her adventure was only just beginning.


End file.
